Sigma
by Italia Germania
Summary: In 2011, Sigma was a dedicated volunteer community security forces. Taken by his now insane commander, I have to survive a world I barely know, battle all hostiles, and somehow resurrect the organization that was once Sigma. And What is the Sigma Station?
1. Chapter 1

Sigma

The sun rose and shined through my window at my house in Arizona, the desert of hell. The temperatures exceeded 110 degrees Fahrenheit here, but you'd never know it now. It was February and the temperature was roughly 60 degrees. The minimal plant had lost all leaves, with the exception of the fake grass in lawns here and there.

The area I lived in was all but deserted, the people either foreclosing on homes or leaving the heat long ago. A bunch of the 'survivors' gathered at a local center every once in a while. Some being too afraid to leave the house full of memories behind; others wishing to conquer all the challenges of the state. I would be of the first category. After living through 18 years of scorching hell, I didn't want to admit defeat.

Then, six months ago, _THEY _moved here, not literally. Bandits, they broke property and invaded homes and stole valuables, but left enough to come and steal again. The police were always arriving to late to stop them and home security systems weren't helping either. Then an idea was brought up: Store the valuables here and guard only one position rather than defend an entire neighborhood that was scattered all over the place. The radio operator was given a code name to call each off us: Sigma _. The number or lead of the person would be placed in the blank.

Sigma was a small group whose sole job was to guard the facility day and night in shifts. They were all trained with, had had a, firearm of their choice. During my training, with was short because I was already good with my gun, I found I was equally qualified with two guns: my grandfather's M1911 from WWII and my father's .44 Magnum. Both of which were on me at nearly all times.

I got on my Sigma uniform, which consisted of civilian clothing, but hats with a black color but a red Sigma symbol (∑) on the front. This symbol was also on a black armband on my right forearm. Tonight was my first shift on Sigma watch to see if our _"leaked Intel"_ was followed up on. Sigma wanted to make a statement: "Bandits, Screw off."

The Dusk skyline was entirely black as I was at post on the inside of the building. I was getting suspicious at the fact of the complete radio silence.

"Sigma Actual this is Sigma Five checking in over."

"Sigma five, confirmed. Go check on Sigma Three, He has yet to check in."

"Sigma Three, the lazy bastard. I'm on it Actual. Out."

I walked up to the roof where Sigma Three's post was. I got there and saw him slouched against the wall, his red hair all messed up as the curls of his hair ran down. I sighed and called Actual," Actual, This is Sigma Five, Three's sleeping again. Next time, he is NOT on roof watching duty."

"Five, this is actual. Three's in my office. Maybe one of the drunks decided to checkout there for a nap. Actual out."

I, naturally not trusting actual, went get three up. The custom shirt was still there on his back. I flipped three over and reeled back in fear and disgust.

"ACTUAL! This is five! Three is dead; I repeat three is KIA with a slit throat. I repeat, there is an infiltrator in the base." I ran back to the positions to find Actual leaning over the computer in the same way three was. I couldn't find One, Two, or Four. I heard rumbling down stairs and went down.

"Sigma Lead? What are you doing here sir? Why did you kill your own men, Sir?" I asked while still pointing the 44 at him.

"Sigma, is dying at the seams, five. I needed to find a way to continue on Sigma until such a time that it is needed again. And it is, but not here. My entry to Sigma was blocked by a device here."

"But, sir. Sigma is not a thing, it's a group."

Leads eyes sparked with an insane glow. "It's both. Sigma will not be constructed until much later by my contacts. I found out when the construction finished. I needed too…" He picked up a glowing machine and shot it a few times." Get the machine and get a new ruler of Sigma in place. It couldn't be me. So I picked you."

"Me. Sir you're not making any sense!"

"Yes. You do just not understand. He placed a weird gun that glowed blue in his hand and said," It will on arrival. He placed a gold armband in my arm in my arm: Sigma Leads symbol. He pulled the trigger and it all went black for me.

Sigma: A Mass Effect Fan fiction

Chapter 1: Sigma Lead

I awoke on a bed completely alone and unaware. I was in a room of several bunk beds and was on one. A letter lay beside my bed. I picked it up and read it, it said: "Sigma Lead, this is your old Lead. As you may realize, you are not home any longer. If your reading this letter, then the machine backfired and sent you to a place that is not the Sigma station. You're in one of three places: Omega, Earth in this warehouse, or the Normandy SR2 crew quarters on a bunk bed. If this is the SR2, then you have three objectives: 1) Gather two crates marked "lead" from the armory on the fifth floor. 2) Gather an Intel folder marked "∑" from the Engineering deck four. 3) Escape from the airlock at the end of deck two.

-Lead

P.S. Hurry, they don't like strangers on their ship. It is also night so try not to wake any one up."

Confused, by not willing to argue in this scenario. I got up and headed for the door. The door opened by itself and I proceeded to what appeared to be an elevator. I pressed the Deck Five button and headed for my first objective: The Packages.

I exited the elevator to see two crates with the ∑ on them under a table. I reached them, one was heavy and one was a gun case. The gun case contained my 44 magnum and my 1911 with a silencer on it. I realized that I way have to shoot someone at the next stop if the weapon already had the silencer on it.

I reached the elevator, just as the doors closed; I swore someone saw me leave. I reached the engineering deck as a man appeared in the doorway of the elevator. Pulling the trigger before realizing it, the impact made the man daze as I bashed the back of his head, making him unconscious. The dog tag read, "Donnelly."

I reached and grabbed the folder from the workstation and reached the elevator. I was seconds from the second floor before a voice cried out," Stop the elevator! There s an intruder in the ship!"

The elevator opened and I made a break for the airlock. Some of the security behind me shooting and barely missing. Sliding out of the airlock before they sealed the airlock. I felt and felt that I had lost my hat in the slide out of the ship.

I waited in a coffee shop of sorts and sat in the corner booth as I ordered just straight black coffee. I collected myself and felt for the folder marked ∑. I opened it and was amazed by some of the info in the folder. The Sigma station was a massive station that served as a defendable command position. The was in the shape of Purgatory from the second Mass effect…game…

I thought back to the letter," Omega, Earth in this Warehouse, or the, 'FUDGE' _Normandy SR2 crew quarters_." I had escaped Commander FREAKING Shepard. I had 'CRAP' I had just shot engineer Ken Donnelly!

I gathered my wits, but found it physically impossible. I heard a person walk over and offered me my coffee. I took it and waited until the people had all left and left a few paper dollars on the table. I left, I had to find a ship to get to the following coordinates: Sigma 1 Theta 13 Phi 99 Beta 12 Omega 5.

I headed out only to hear the one voice I hope I would never have to hear: Shepard's, "Hey! You with the armband!" I never realized that I had my ∑ armband on still. Not liking any other option, I ran full sprint from Shepard, Ashley, and another shipmate I didn't recognize. I kept running until I got to a dead end. I turned around and saw Shepard, Ashley, and unknown number 1. I realized I had no shields, no Armor, and two ancient pistols. I was absolutely screwed to hell. I was absolutely done for anyway. I pulled out my gun…and prayed.

**I hope you enjoyed that.**

**If you want to help me out, answer these questions:**

**Can bullets go though shields and Armor?**

**Should My Character reveal his name?**

**If, so when and to who?**

**Should he join the crew or remain independent? Or a mix?**

**Should Sigma station be a major part of the story? Or just a loyalty mission type thing?**

**Should Sigma stay as one man or expand?**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE **


	2. SIGMA STATION

Sigma

Chapter 2: Free Entry to hell, no invitation required

I breathed hard as I neared the wall near the edge of the hallway, my .44 aimed at Ashley for good measure. I sweated, as the metal of the gun's grip grew cold and moist in my hands. The Shepard I was facing was the default male Shepard. He had a predator pistol aimed at me, but so did everyone else. The mysterious man who I did not know spoke," Hey, Loco, Is this our guy? The symbol is the same."

"I don't know Lieutenant. I don't know." Shepard spoke. I shifted my feet as I inched backwards a step and shifted my aim to the Lieutenant. I realized that I was next to a door on my right side. I didn't have Armor so I took my chances and ran for it reaching the door and getting inside only to burst out the front door and back into the crowd with the gang on my tail. Jumping off the railing to the lower level of the wards from where I was, I realized that I was in Zakera Wards.

I ran into Dark Star in an attempt to lose them. Only to have Shepard and Lieutenant man follow me. The package in my hand, I walked past Shepard and Lieutenant man, as they didn't notice. I walked out side and noticed Ashley was immediately to my right. Not letting her say any thing, the side of my gun collided with her face, knocking her unconscious from the impact. I made a run for it as I found a clear spot to find out what was in that second package. It contained two things: a set of Armor. Black in color with the Sigma logo emblazoned in Orange in the middle, but it had no helmet only something labeled, "command visor." The other thing was an AR-15 rifle. The gun had a red dot sight and an extended clip of 45 shots. It was however, a semi-automatic weapon. I hoped it at least did damage against shields and Armor.

Having nearly no time to think of such things now, I tucked the folder with the info into a compartment in my new armor and set out. Suddenly the "command Visor" turned on to say, "Mission parameters updated: {New Objective: Contact Mikael Asrica}" Well, It was a start…sort of. Until an arrow appeared and a diamond appeared on a man sitting in a corner of a café. I approached the café and sat next to the man, "Mikael, I presume?"

"Yeah, that's me. I hear your Sigma? I thought that died out after it's first op?"

"Long story Mikael, I need to know some stuff: What do you do exactly?"

" I deal in the transportation of people from one place to another. Discreetly… I hear you need a ride out of here."

" How much?"

"Some one already paid for your trip, you're covered. I just need coordinates."

I slipped the paper with the coordinates from earlier to him and his eyes grew big at the coordinates.

"You do realize that these coordinates are deep into unexplored fringe space right? Beyond the still closed Mark 9 relay? It would take us days to get there!"

"Hey, you've already been paid! When do we leave? " The man muttered about why he had accepted the payment being a bad idea. He had adjusted and then said, " We can leave now if you want, I'll meet you at the ship, docking bay D23." He then got up and left the table.

I sat at the restaurant and checked out the "command visor." The visor was actually a hub like signal that would update others in the Area of Operations (AO). The ship at Docking bay 23 was small, just what I needed. The pure sleekness of the craft, its black colors. Yeah, this guy was a smuggler for sure. Another reason to keep a gun on hand if I was to survive.

The ship arrived at our coordinates a day and a half later, or at least nearby. A star cluster of three stable orbiting stars in slow rotation of each other existed here. A station was the apparent gravitational center of the whole system, a solid black station about ¾ the size of the citadel. It was a central hub with two arms stretching outwards to shoot back in the shape of a ∑. I stood shocked that this has remained hidden from the whole universe…alone and waiting. I had Mikael drop me off in the hanger then retreat to a safe distance.

I walked to the edge of the severely darkened hanger and saw a VI like device behind a desk motioning for me to come over. I ran over and it spoke, "Welcome to Sigma station, Sigma Five. I've been expecting you. I am Sigma Defense A.I. ALF-3920 or Alfred. I would have you activate the main systems but we have a small problem though. The main security A.I. is Rampant; he activated his security mechs to destroy all organics and to disable A.I. SIG-0000 or Sigma. He succeeded early yesterday morning and has locked me out of most major systems, however, you're armed enough that you should be able to punch straight through. I'll open the door to the hall way and the armory to your right, I'll give you directions as needed." Alfred disappeared as the two doors opened.

The armory was standard fare weaponry, a few rifles and pistols, but nothing that really caught my eye. I shouldered my AR-15 and stepped forward into the hallway. The halls were dark and not much could be seen in the distance. A set of two diamonds, red in color appeared on the visor coming from around the corner in the shape of two dog-like mechs, they raced for me, but two shots in the optics later and the Tangoes were down for the count. I smiled lightly.

Six more diamonds appeared around the droids that opened the door in front of me. Blind firing, one had gone down before I had reached cover. The bullets pinging of the top of the cover as I desperately tried to keep my head down, as the droids seemed to kill me. Suddenly, the firing stopped as I attempted to find where the targets were. A reflection showed one had it's back to me as the others seem to believe the room was clear. I waited until the others were around the corner.

Taking my silenced M1911 from earlier, I killed the droid in front of me in a fashion that made no noise other than that of the sound of metal on metal. I dropped the clip on my AR-15 and slammed a fresh one home, placing the old one upside down in my ammo holder. I walked forward until the worst thing happened: a security mech opened the door in front of me. Without thinking about how I handled the mech, I used my gun as a melee weapon as I hit it across what passed for a face on the mech. I then unloaded a few rounds into its sensory lens as I ran down the hallway with Alfred pointing me towards an elevator; I stepped inside the elevator and reloaded my guns. The elevator slowed to a stop, I walked towards the door as a blast shook the elevator. The elevator started to go down in short bursts, the cord was snapping. I jumped out of the elevator as the elevator snapped down into free-fall. I aimed at three droids that hadn't shot yet only to see a beam break and crush them, I round to the left and was nearly crushed by another falling beam, three approaching droids firing at me in the process, causing my minimal shields to break and have one or two graze my armor. It was going to be a long fight.

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
